


Comfort Keeper

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Comfort Keeper

Sirius's nose twitched before he was fully awake. The scent in the room had changed, almost imperceptibly, but he had a sensitive sense of smell. His eyes opened slowly, immediately drawn to the other occupant of the room.

Getting to his feet, Sirius trotted over to Remus, nudging him with his muzzle.

"Padfoot." Remus sighed then groaned, his jaw tightening and his body curling into a ball, the pain of his recent transformation lingering.

Sirius changed back into his human form and wrapped his arms around Remus.

"Shh, Moony," Sirius murmured into his ear, rocking him gently. "I've got you."


End file.
